onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Counter
|epithet = |affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirate | jva = Tsuyoshi Koyama }} Charlotte Counter is the sixth son of the Charlotte Family. He is also a member of the Big Mom Pirates. Appearance Being part of quintuplets, Counter resembles Opera, and is an enormous man with an extremely thick body. He has dark brown hair arranged in a mohawk, and a very large beard. He wears a dark blue vest with thick pink edges and dark colored pants. Like his brothers, he also wears dotted wristlets and a dotted belt. His legs are extremely small in comparison to the rest of his body. Personality As a member of the Charlotte Family and the Big Mom Pirates, Counter is loyal to his affiliation to the point that he joined the enraged army in order to avenge his younger brother's defeat. Counter shows no mercy or patience for his enemies, as he stomped on Luffy to knock him out after defeated and injured refused to let go of the ground. Abilities and Powers Haki Counter was shown to be able to use Busoshoku Haki during his attack on Monkey D. Luffy. Attacks * : An attack performed together with his brother Cadenza. The two of them attack their opponent from opposite sides with Busoshoku Haki-imbued punches. This was first used against Luffy and was strong enough to bring him down (however, Luffy was already significantly fatigued and damaged from his fights with Cracker, Sanji, and the Chess Army). History Past Counter was born shortly after his brother Opera, and before Cadenza, Cabaletta, and Gala as part of Big Mom quintuplets, making him the sixth son of the Charlotte Family. Whole Cake Island Arc Counter joined Big Mom's army to avenge his younger brother after he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. He and Cadenza personally attacked Luffy with Cream Punch while he was distracted by Charlotte Mont-d'Or, defeating him. When Luffy refused to move, Counter knocked him out before taking him captive. Later, Luffy escaped from his prison cell and while rampaging throughout the chateau, he strangled Counter while demanding Sanji's whereabouts. Major Battles *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Nami **Counter, Charlotte Mont-d'Or, and Charlotte Cadenza vs. Luffy *Whole Cake Chateau guards vs. Luffy **Counter vs. Luffy (manga only) Filler Battles *Counter vs. Luffy (outside Sweet City) Anime and Manga Differences While racing through the Whole Cake Chateau searching for Sanji, Luffy choked Counter in the manga. In the anime, a confrontation between Luffy and Counter was not shown and Luffy choked Cadenza instead. Trivia *He is often seen with a small thin girl on his shoulder. *Counter is likely named after a counter-melody, a sequence of notes played simultaneously with the main melody. He shares this music-themed naming with his fellow quintuplets. **He may also be named after a countertop, a common feature of a kitchen, corresponding with many of his siblings' food-themed names. *The number of hair groups he has matches his position as part of quintuplets, with Opera having zero, him having one, Cadenza having two, and Cabaletta having three. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Counter it:Charlotte Counter fr:Charlotte Counter es:Charlotte Counter ru:Шарлотта Кантер Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists